The Last Two Doves
by KatYoukai
Summary: Sequel to:Forbidden Love 2 years have passed and the situation darkens.Kel is betrothed to an unknown foreign prince.But out of the blue,Neal returns.Just as they thought things would be alright afterall,suspisions arise and accusations fall
1. Prologue

Okay so this thing got removed. I'd swear and insult the staff of fanfiction too but…whatever. Anyways, I've got to raise the rating and everything… :sighs: Well, if I get banned, or have something removed one more time, I'm quitting fanfiction. Don't get too mad, it's just really tiring cause I don't have that much time to type these things as it is. Anyways, to people who haven't read this before, go read **Forbidden Love** first, it's the prequel. This will all be very confusing if you don't.

* * *

_**The Last Two Doves**_

_Kat Youkai_

**Prologue**

The end of our day now draws near,

The next will not be ours I fear.

As the sun sets, I realize that this is the end,

The end of this love that to me you lend.

Even before, we knew it was not meant to be,

I am chained and you are free.

How can we dwell when our lives are so different,

And to cross, our fates, were never meant.

But still I can't help what my heart feels,

As over your shadow, my heart keels.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkK

Kel stared up at the silvery full moon. The air was crisp and the scent of roses and springtime mingled in the chill night air.

'A night for lovers,' The princess thought gloomily.

She squeezed her eyes tight, fighting the tears that stung in her eyes. Her parents had only just started letting her go out freely without an escort. It had been a very long two years. Kel thought back sorrowfully to that fateful night so many months ago.

' His memory is like a shadow, forever haunting me,' That was just about as close as she could get to describing how she truly felt in just one sentence.

What Kel felt was more than just sorrow. More than just love. She was frustrated. The ache of longing that had started that night so long ago still plagued her. But how could she follow him? How could she ever be truly free? She had her duty to Tortall and that was that.

Kel shut her eyes tight. A single tear trickled down her cheek. It wasn't even just that! Why hadn't her parents told her this before? She was betrothed. And to whom? Some foreign prince she'd never even met before. Why was life so complicated? Where would it end? Only at death. She'd thought about suicide many times before. Only his promise kept her from actually doing it.

Kel stared up at the sky once more.

"Neal…I miss you…"


	2. Tearless

Haha, I finally got it up. T-T I'm so proud. I'm not even going try to blame homework this time, I'm lazy, pure and simple. Well there's also the fact my parents are limiting my time on the computer now so yea. And all of you out there please don't tell me it's hard to read or I have bad spelling, I type too fast to check and stuff. Anyways... :glances down: holy fuck man isn't this supposed to be an angst story? So much kissing...

* * *

_**The Last Two Doves**_

_KatYoukai_

**Chapter 1: Tearless**

Silence played in the wind. The pond in the palace gardens rippled with it. Moonrise had come sometime ago. In the shadows, lovers stole away to their own little world, leaving only one girl alone. Everyone else was at the ball, dancing the night away. As the princess she should've been there, it was her duty. But duty didn't seem to matter anymore. She was tired of being bound by her rank, not being able to do what she wanted. And she wasn't exactly fond of young knights trying their luck at her either.

Kel sighed. She knew that if things hadn't gone the way they did, if she'd never met him, she would not feel this way now. But she was glad they'd met, glad she loved him. For she wouldn't give that up for the world.

Slowly, the princess got up,' I guess I should turn in for the night. Atleast in my room, I'll have some privacy.'

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

Finally alone in her room Kel let the tears she'd suppressed all day fall. She threw herself upon her bed as her violent sobs made her body shake uncontrollably. Even as she cried, she almost expected to feel his arms wrap around her and draw her close against his chest and make everything better. But that didn't happen and she cried herself to sleep alone. She never felt those warm arms wrap around her and gather her close.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk

Kel awoke deep in the night. She didn't open her eyes. The feeling of that warmth, that tenderness was far too familiar. She didn't dare hope she wasn't dreaming. She was afraid that if she opened her eyes, she'd find herself alone. But in the end she did manage to make herself open her eyes and look. Before her eyes could even adjust to the darkness, his lips were on hers. Kel squeezed her eyes tight shut with pleasure as an overwhelming joy swept over her. She remembered the feel of his lips, the taste of his mouth on hers. He took his lips from hers reluctantly.

Kel could barely speak. Instead, she cried, her first tears of joy in what had seemed like an eternity. He held her close, shushing her.

Finally she managed to speak," I didn't dare hope I'd see you again," She whispered," But I never stopped waiting."

Neal smiled," I promised I'd come back for you didn't I?"

He pressed his lips to hers once more. Kel threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She could stay in his arms forever. Somewhere in her mind, a voice told her that this wasn't right, that she was a princess and he a commoner, they could never be together and nothing could ever change that. But she silenced that voice. All that mattered was he was there with her. She knew they should discuss more important matters but she wanted to hold on to this bliss as long as she could.

Finally she took a deep breath and drew away to look at him. For a second she saw an uneasy troubledness in his eyes but it disappeared too quickly for her to be sure. Time passed quickly. Before she knew it, the sun was rising.

Neal looked regretfully out the balcony," I really must go before the sun has completely risen. I just wish we had a chance to speak first."

Kel sighed," Yes, I know."

He gathered her into his arms and kissed her one last time," I won't be back tomorrow most likely, there's too much for me to do. As soon as I can sneak back in here, I'll come back."

And before she could speak, he was gone. Kel lay back down again and pulled the covers up over her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek. The last few days had left her tearless.

* * *

Okay now replies to reviewers. 

**Crystal-Gundam:** I can't work on the rr, you're still stuck ;)

**Mustang Gal:** Thanks but I just feel like my poems are getting worse as the year wears on.

**FlamingRoseAlchemist:** Well I don't get much time on the computer. MY parents recently restricted my computer use to 4 hours a week. And well, I want to stay to my RPG games so I don't have much time for my fanfics. And tammy's books are like 200 pages atleast. And well this is a fanfic, it's either more description, less stuff happening or more stuff happening and less description. And well this story has a lot happening in it. But I'll keep your suggestions in mind. As for help, I like to keep my stories completely my own, except NightTreader edits my own stories that I make at school. :thinks: If I don't give her the story, if she catches me holding it at recess, she snatches it anyways so yea... -.-;

**TPfreak:** Well, Jon and Thayet betrothed Kally to Kaddar without meeting him didn't they? Well I'm not entirely sure. And yea, I have some trouble keeping in character. Wow, you've reviewed a lot of my stories and seem to have stuck to almost every chapter. Thanks alot. And really, I don't think we talk too much about my stories and more about our opinions of the book lol.

**Bluehazegrl:** Thanks. But if you didn't read the prequel the stuff may be a little confusing. If you haven't read the prequel, it's Forbidden Love.

**The Midnight Line:** Lol well thanks. o.o What's a spork...? I prefer rusty forks D Ooh, threatening to attack people with an unknown weapon, very angel-like indeed ;) Well thanks for reviewing :) Glad you like it.

**FanFictionFantom:** Well, if that's what you call rescue. But I dunno, I couldn't seem to make it a very joyous excitable moment. Wouldn't they be more thrilled to see one another? I don't know, I'm just too lazy to go back and correct it. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me to the sequel.

**Oceanspike: **Hey hey, she can't move on till I say she can, I'm the author! I HAVE THE POWER:lightning flashes in backgorund: ehem, right. I know that part seemed out of character, if I really focused I could make em better but I'm not really focusing well these days. Anyways, thanks for following me through to the sequel. Hah I can finally review again! I'm gonna go review every single chapter of every single one of your stories with nonsense! But really, yer stories are awesome.


	3. Betrothal

Okay everyone, I've updated as many of my stories as I can. I'm not going to update anymore over the summer so please don't kill me if I don't update in a month. I know it took a long time but things were really crazy. Last couple days of school were all messed and as I've told you, I only get 4hrs a weeks on the computer. Besides, when I finally decided to update, I couldn't find my drafts anywhere. Anyways, here's the last update in like 2 months. Enjoy.

* * *

_**The Last Two Doves**_

_KatYoukai_

**Chapter 2: Betrothal**

Kel awoke that morning wearing the warmth of his hold around her like a cloak. She lay abed for sometime, reminiscing the overwhelming feeling of belonging that she felt whenever she was with him. A knock on the door shattered it.

Kel frowned and opened the door to admit a tall red-headed man who wore a frown to match her own. The princess looked up, startled, into his grey eyes that glinted with irritation.

" Cleon, what's wrong?" She wanted to know.

He shook his head," There's someone wanting to see you in the stables, m'lady. It's someone you know and not an honest nobleman either."

Kel raised a brow, Neal had said he wouldn't be back today. There was only one other that fit the description and would irritate Cleon like this.

" Tell him I'll be right there," She told Cleon.

The red-head nodded and strode down the hall. Kel sighed and stepped into the dressing room.

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKKkKKkKKKK

In the stables, the princess found a brown-haired, blue-eyed man leaning against the stable wall, waiting for her.

Unlike Neal, he didn't try to mask his troubled look. He looked up as she walked in, startled out of his thoughts. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't heard her open the door.

" Dom? What're you doing here?" As soon as the question left her lips, she realized it was a stupid one. Of course he would be here if Neal was.

Neal's cousin, Domitan, sighed," I'd think Neal told you already but I just had to speak to you about it myself."

Kel blinked at him," What are you talking about?"

He looked shocked," Neal didn't tell you? You saw him last night didn't you? Mithros, I was sure he'd tell you."

" What is it?" She asked, coming up next to him.

He remained silent for a long time. Kel wondered if he was going to speak at all. Finally, he spoke.

" Kel, we never told you about our origins when we first met. I suppose you thought we were commoners born in Tortall," Dom shook his head," That's not true. You can choose to believe this or not but Neal and I are of noble blood. In fact, I'm of royal birth. We came from Tyra. It was wrong to leave but it was the only way for me to escape the betrothal."

Kel gaped at him. Her parents had betrothed her to the younger Tyran prince hadn't they? Could Dom be…? No, it couldn't be possible.

He continued," We weren't exactly leaving anyways. The reason we left Tortall wasn't because we were afraid to get caught but my parents, the king and queen, thought that the two of us were following along on a trip with a friend and well, I don't need to go into detail with that. So it was really kind of matching in time. We went back home and that's when we discovered who I was betrothed to. That's why we came back."

Dom swallowed, knowing he was ranting. He turned to face her.

" They told me I was betrothed to the princess of Tortall."

* * *

Heeheehee that was fun. You'd think that if I was going to leave you all hanging over the summer, I'd give you a longer chapter. Oh well. 

**FanFictionFantom: ) It's even stupider that I didn't save it and had to type it all over again. Anyways, thanks for reviewing again, everyone else that had reviewed before seem to be a little lazy. Heh**

**Knight Queen: -grins- Thanks. Well the ideas were good up till now. But I was spinning around on my spinning chair thingy and yea, was really dizzy when I typed this.**


	4. Confrontation and Release

Okay, I know this took a long time but I finally got it done. I know the characters don't act like themselves, but well this Kel for example didn't spend years in the Yamani islands for one thing. I think an AU is just about the only kind of story that it's perfectly normal for characters to act OOC. Well I'm not quitting for the summer entirely so aren't you happy?

* * *

_**The Last Two Doves**_

_KatYoukai_

**Chapter 3: Confrontation and Release**

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" What do you mean," Neal blinked at her, puzzled.

" I should've heard it from you, not Dom! " Kel cried, not caring if anyone heard.

Realisation struck the ex-thief," He told you?"

Kel stared at him. How could he act as if everything was alright? How could he be so calm? Didn't he care?

" Don't you even care?" She whispered.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes he immediately regretted his indifference.

" I _do_ care," He said softly," But…I'm afraid that if I show my feelings then I'll be overcome by them. I guess that's the problem with being human. You dream of things you know you can't have. I knew that we couldn't possibly be together yet I still held on. I thought I'd braced myself to giving you up someday but I never dreamed it'd be to my cousin."

" I'm sorry," The princess murmured.

Neal sighed," It's not your fault. Now sit down, you look like you're going to faint."

Kel nodded and obeyed. Gently, he slung an arm around her shoulders and drew her close.

" It's not that bad, " He said, " Atleast we're together now. We'll work it out. And even if we can't, promise me you'll face life without tears. "

Kel rested her head against his chest. He was right.

" I promise."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( -o- )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

" I wish _I_ could spread wings and just fly away," The princess sighed," Then I'd be truly free."

Neal said nothing. Instead, he opened his hands and cast the pure white creature he held into the night sky, it's contrast to the darkness made it seem to glow. Kel followed suit.

They watched the doves dance in the moonlight in silence. Slowly the two figures faded into the distance. The birds were out of sight but their hearts flew with them.

Sometimes, true release came from utter quiet.

* * *

Man that was short, but I couldn't find anything else to put in it. But…the next chapter should be longer…. I hope.

**TPfreak: **Oh that's ok. What can I say? I can never make long chapters… well if he was from Masbolle obviously people would recognise him huh? Well it's an AU anyways. You? You're crazy. Need I say more? Just kidding…Well if you don't like Cleon…you'll probably hate him at the end of this story. You'll see why.

**FanFictionFantom: **Wow that's a short review. But there's not much to say for that last chapter but " WHY?" Anyways, there's nothing more I can really say that wouldn't spoil the rest of it for you.

**Crazy4tamorap: **If I said they had hope then I'd be lying. Kidding. But really, what can be done about royal arrangements?

**Oreostar90:** Well I didn't wait till the complete end of summer :D Yes of course I'm cruel, we all know that. I don't think I'll be able to update this in a while… -.-" If you're lucky I can fit it in before the end of summer. If I can't then…there'll be a long wait. Anyways, thanks for the review.

**Elly: **Well…eh there's really nothing to say to that but thanks and enjoy!

**Wildace Keladry2005: **Thanks! Well they were meant to be commoners in the first story but…I suddenly had this great idea for a sequel so yea.

**Ivory Nightshade: **I wouldn't say the thief and princess plot is that original but maybe it's just not common in here I guess. Well I've updated finally. Enjoy.

I recently got an email saying that says we can't reply to reviewers. But until I see it officially in the rules or some such I'll just keep replying for now.


	5. Relief Chapter

Okay people, I've been working my butt off on these. It's getting harder now that I don't enjoy writing Tamora fics as much anymore. But actually I didn't work that hard... I wrote the rough in school while the teacher was talkin' eheh... Anyways... I _hope_ you like it but...well the writing's a bit forced so it doesn't flow... Oh yea this is a relief chapter so... yeah it really doesn't affect the plot.

* * *

_**The Last Two Doves**_

_KatYoukai_

**Chapter 4: Relief Chapter**

The brunette snuck out of the palace using an old servant's entrance. The last days had been stressful but for once things were going well. She was getting out of that stuffy palace and spending the day in Corus! And with who other then the one she loved most?

Not getting lost in the crowds was tougher than not being spotted sneaking out. Kel heaved a weary sigh and trudged on. The crisp fall air chilled her breath. It was a nice change to the hot and humid summer weather.

As she finally found her way to the eating house they had chosen to meet at, a small smile graced Kel's lips. The princess could still remember when they'd been here last just a day before they parted long before.

( A/N: I just reread "Forbidden Love" and I found out how cheesy and sappy my writing was. -cringes- It's so pathetic T-T )

She entered the building to be greeted by two familiar voices," Don't give me that look, it's the truth and you know it."

" Well then you won't mind taking my share cause I'm not eating them."

" Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easily!"

Kel shook her head in mild amusement and walked over to the two bickering cousins," Stop being a spoiled child and eat your vegetables Neal."

He looked up at her with a smile and replied mockingly," Yes, mother."

He said that but throughout the whole meal, those green ickies were left untouched. Sometime near noon, passerbys crowded around the window at the comical scene of a brown-haired woman forcing a platter of vegetables down a green-eyed man's throat while another blue-eyed man grabbed him from behind.

Minutes later, on the street, that same emerald-eyed young man shot a glare at the young woman walking next to him," Gods, you're as strong as a monster! You ain't no woman!"

Dom snorted, glancing at his cousin who was clutching his troat and glaring at him with a deathly gaze.

" And you are...?" The blue-eyed man asked with a far-too-nice smile.

" Who's side are you on?" Neal snapped, still fuming.

" Not yours."

_KkKkKkKkKkKkCcCcCcCcCcCcCKkKkKkKkKkKkKk_

The setting sun threw shadows over the group as they talked, sitting at the fountain in the city square. Corus was pretty empty at this time compared to the way it was in the morning.

The princess shielded her eyes, looking up at the setting sun. It was barely visible behind the buildings.

" Looks like I should be heading back," Kel remarked quietly.

The day had been fun, she hated to have to go back to the palace. Life in the palace for any regular person was fine perhaps but for her, it was suffocating. But she was willing to go with the promise that she wouldn't have to stay there forever.

She got up off the fountain edge and dusted off her dress. The princess smiled and the two ex-thieves returned the smile. After prolonged farewells, Kel finally set off in the direction of the palace.

* * *

-.-" I don't knwo if you noticed but I forced the last bits... . I need inspiration to write! I can't do this! --.-- Truth is, I want to give up... I'm sure you all know by now that I'm leaving TP fandom. If you don't read my profile for more info. I just can't seem to find reason to write here anymore. On the other hand, I'm completely obssessed with FullMetal Alchemist, D.N. Angel, and Angel Sanctuary! - I don't know if any of you are anime fans but it'd be nice if you'd read my anime fics ) Anyways, stubborness prevails and there won't be any changes till I can get these fics done. But it'll be horrible... I mean, no one's gonna enjoy reading it if I don't enjoy writing it! -sigh- I wanna die...

**TPFreak:** Well hope I didn't disspoint you too much --.--" It's another relief chapter! Argh! I just can't figure out a way to do the next chappie the way I want it to go... siigh...

**Wildace Keladry2005: **Thanks! And in return, you get your own persona thank you. Although I do that everytime so it's not special heh.

**Ivory Nightshade: **Yes! I updated! Then I took forever with this one and it still ended up like crap -.-" Sigh, well I hope you liked it anyways, I sure didn't o.O

**WitchyMage: **Well it'll get more angsty in the future. I didn't update soon unfortunetly -.-" and itended up so bad anyway...anyways, thanks for reviewing

**FanFictionFantom: **Yea... I feel bad, all of you are in highschool and still manage to get so much more done then I do and I'm only in Grade 8... But I'm trying to update all of ti now. But it's not really that good cause my motivation is that when I finish these I won't have anything tying me down to TP! Except my readers and reviewers -sobs- It's like switching schools!

**Soccerchick- 08: **Really? I can't remember doves in Aladdin... But then again it's been how long since I've read/seen it? ) I've updated for you, now you'd better update too! Or else I'll poke your eyes out with a spork! Well I'm kidding, if I poke your eyes out then you're never going to be able to finish the story anyways so it really defeats the purpose.

**Riverchick: **Wow you've been counting? Yea well finally I posted! But... it's really bad. My writing's slipping up. -sigh- But I hope you enjoy it anyways.


End file.
